


Family Fun Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arcades, Bad Mood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e05 Ke Ku 'Ana (The Stand), Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, Games, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Jail, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Recovery, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sons, Support, Surprises, celebration, jail time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was not in a happy mood, He couldn't see Charlie as much, as he was, while he was in the hospital, His workload was getting big, & he doesn't want to deal with the one year of his brother's death, Will his friends help?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny was not in a happy mood, He couldn't see Charlie as much, as he was, while he was in the hospital, His workload was getting big, & he doesn't want to deal with the one year of his brother's death, Will his friends help?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe his friends sometimes, They were off goofing around, while he was doing everyone's paperwork at HQ, then he gets a call from his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, telling him to meet them at the **_Dave & Buster's_**, near their headquarters, Danny was fuming all the way there, but he has no idea that his ohana had a surprise for him. They had planning it for months.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover both pulled up with their niece & nephew, Grace Williams, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, & they greeted their favorite uncle, who had a beaming a smile on his face, & said, "Hey, Guys, I am so glad that you can make it, Danno will be so surprised, when he pulls up," He looks at the ex-surfer, & former SWAT Commander, & asked with an raised eyebrow, "Any problems ?", Both of them smiled, & said this to answer his question. "Let's just say, It was an interesting chat,", Lou smirked, & Kono said with a bright smile, "We will tell you & Chin, as soon as Danny gets here", & with that they focused on the kids.

 

 **"Asshole Driver"** , Danny thought to himself, as he continued to hold on to his temper, He really wants to know what his friends are up to, He managed to keep himself calm, by thinking about his kids, & that put a smile on his face, & he was almost near the restaurant, & he was feeling a little bit better, cause no matter what, family was always important, & it always puts him in a great mood, He whistled, as he made his way to his desired destination. He can't wait to see what was so urgent for him to come.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, in the meantime, came out with a huge smile on his face, & he said to Steve reporting the details, "Everything is all set, Steve, We just have to wait for the guest of honor to show up", Steve smiled, & said, "He will definitely love this, I just know it", & they all heard the familiar sound the Camaro's engine, as it parked next to Steve's truck. "What's up, Guys ?, We have so...", he was cut off by his kids bear hugging him, & he was suddenly filled of emotion, when they exclaimed, "Surprise, Danno !", & he hugged them back, with just as much force.

 

"How ?", He managed to ask, "Let's just say, We reminded Rachel, she owed you for all the hell she put you through, since you moved here, Also, We also reminded her that we can file charges on your behalf, For **_False Paternity_** , **_False Identity_** , Also **_Back Child Support_** ", Lou began, Kono said, concluding, "Only, If she agreed to shared custody of Charlie too," Danny laughed through his tears, & said, "Ohhh, Stan **_really_** must had loved that", Lou said, "He insisted on it, He figured that he owed you one, So you are even", Danny had to remind himself later, to call Stan  & thanked him.

 

"Don't cry, Danno", Charlie said patting his cheeks, Grace said with a smile, "It's suppose to be a fun day, Family Time", The Blond smiled, & composed himself, & said, "You are right, What are we doing out here ?, Let's go in, Shall we ?", "YEAH !!!!", Everyone exclaimed, shouting in excitement. Everyone did just that, & the loudmouth detective pulled his boyfriend back to him, & said with a smile, "I know that you had something to do with this, Thank you", Steve smiled, & said, "Anything for my Danno", They shared a kiss & hurried to join their ohana in **_Dave & Buster's _**for their family time, & fun.

 

The End.


End file.
